YTV Programs
This page is an archive of all the past and presently running shows on YTV. Note: These lists does NOT reference to the shows being over, they only refer to YTV's past and present show airings. To see the specific dates for the shows' status click their links. Programming Current Programming YTV Originals Live Action Series *Cache Craze (March 9, 2013) *Cook'd (May 20, 2014) *Extreme Babysitting (January 5, 2013) *Game On. *Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! *Life With Boys. *Make It Pop. *Max & Shred (October 7, 2014 – present) *Mr. Young (March 1, 2011) *Open Heart (January 20, 2015) *Some Assembly Required (January 6, 2014 – present) *The Stanley Dynamic (March 20, 2015) *That's So Weird (September 9, 2009 – present) *Undercover High (June 17, 2014 – present) Animated Series *Almost Naked Animals (January 7, 2011 – present) *Kid vs. Kat (October 25, 2008 – present) *League of Super Evil (March 7, 2009 – present) *Little Charmers (January 31, 2015) *Looped *Nerds and Monsters (March 12, 2014) *Numb Chucks (January 7, 2014) *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (August 3, 2013 *Rated A For Awesome (June 20, 2011) *Scaredy Squirrel (April 3, 2011 – present) *Sidekick (September 3, 2010 – present) Aquired Series Live Action Series *America's Funniest Home Videos *Bella and the Bulldogs *Big Time Rush *Every Witch Way *Game Shakers *Henry Danger *iCarly *Just For Laughs: Gags *My Babysitter's A Vampire *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn *100 Things to do Before High School *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour *Sam & Cat *Wipeout *Talia in the Kitchen *The Haunted Hathaways *The Thundermans *Victorious Animated Series *Breadwinners *Fairly OddParents *Harvey Beaks *Kung Fu Panda - Legends of Awesomeness *Littlest Pet Shop *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Rabbids Invasion *Sanjay and Craig *Spliced *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Legend of Korra *The Penguins of Madagascar *Wayside Former Programming See YTV Originals. Live Action Series * 15/Love * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes * Big Wolf on Campus * Breaker High * Catwalk * Dark Oracle *Goosebumps * How to Be Indie * I Was a Sixth Grade Alien * Prank Patrol *Splatalot * Student Bodies * Survive This * System Crash *That’s So Weird! *Uh Oh! * Vampire High * The New Addams Family * The Zack Files Animated Series * Beast Wars: Transformers * Being Ian *Brady's Beasts *Dumb Bunnies * Freaky Stories *Edgar and Ellen *Erky Perky * Galidor *George & Martha *Grossology *Jacob Two-Two * Jane and the Dragon * Jibber Jabber * Martin Mystery * Mona the Vampire * Monster by Mistake * Monster Warriors *Moville Mysteries *Pearlie *ReBoot * Ruby Gloom *Rupert *Stickin' Around *Storm Hawks * Willa's Wild Life * Xcalibur * Yvon of the Yukon Acquired Series Live Action Series * Animated Series * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *All Grown Up *Angry Beavers *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Batman Beyond *Beyblade *Bob and Margaret *Bump in the Night * Care Bears *CatDog *Catscratch *Danny Phantom *Dexter's Laboratory * Digimon * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT *Flying Rhino Junior High *Hamtaro *Hey Arnold! *InuYasha *Justice League Unlimited * Mew Mew Power *Monsters Vs. Aliens * Mummies Alive! *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Naruto *Pinky and the Brain * Pokémon *Rugrats *Teen Titans *The Powerpuff Girls *The Wild Thornberrys * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Sailor Moon *Samurai Jack * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Winx Club * X-Men: Evolution * Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:YTV